


What a Mane!

by Zenna_Crell47



Series: Old FanFictions [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Cross-posted, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by a picture on tumblr, Kylo has long hair, Long Hair, Not Canon Compliant, Oneshot, Post TFA, a little mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenna_Crell47/pseuds/Zenna_Crell47
Summary: Just some couple-y antics between Kylo Ren with his long hair, and his wife -- you.Inspired by a drawing by tumblr user kylorenhell -- link attached for your convenience -- who said she wanted someone to write the AU. So I did.Part of a collection of stories I've written and originally posted on other sites. Formats have been changed to suit my current style of writing, but the content remains otherwise unchanged.This one was originally posted on tumblr under the name rivalBlessing, and cross-posted on deviantART on  November 27, 2017.





	What a Mane!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kylo Ren with long hair -- drawing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/451982) by Kylorenhell. 



“I’ll admit, I’m a little jealous of all that gorgeous hair.”  
  
He smirked, side-eyeing you from his standing position just inside the ‘fresher, “Is that so?”  
  
You shrugged and absently fingered at your own hair. “I just don’t know how you keep it so voluminous after wearing your mask all day. If I believed you vain, I’d say it was the Force, but I’m not sure, to be honest.” You ambled to his side from the bed, running your fingers through his locks, the familiarity of the motion soothing to the both of you. “Wouldn’t surprise me if you did.”  
  
Kylo Ren shook his head, his silky mane swaying with the motion and disrupting your touch. “I’ve got to get to training. It’s been too long since the Knights were last all assembled, and I won’t be late because you decided to fawn over my hair, of all things.”  
  
A wry grin twisted your lips. “Would you rather I ‘fawned’ over something else?”  
  
The Master of the Knights of Ren pouted. “Don’t be difficult, dear.”  
  
You giggled, kissing his cheek just below the jagged scar. “I’m afraid that’s a given, my darling husband. You knew what you were getting into before you married me.”  
  
Kylo swept you into a kiss, one of passion and intensity – just as he was with all aspects of his life. A cheeky tug on the back of his head from you pulled him back enough to stare into you. “That I did. Now, hands off so I can get going.”  
  
“Wait,” you offered, gesturing to a chair. “Let me help you put that up. Training gets sweaty enough without all that hair around your face and neck.” You fashioned something of low, flat bun to fit more readily under the mask for him, working quickly to avoid further delay. After all, your husband was a busy man. “There.” You kissed his bared neck before handing over his mask. “Will we be having dinner together tonight, or will you be with the Knights all day?”  
  
Kylo secured his helmet and once more became the Commander of the First Order, though he still answered as tenderly as he could through the vocoder. “If you’re able to free up your schedule, I’ll join you and the Knights can entertain themselves. If not, then I’m sure we’ll find something to discuss. More than likely, we’ll be a bit rusty as a group.”  
  
With a nod and a pat to his chest, you stepped aside and watched your husband stalk from the room. Once you knew he was gone, you chuckled to yourself as a deliciously mischievous thought came to mind. With a bounce to your step, you swooped up your data pad and began searching. “Let’s see, what would be the easiest to braid while he sleeps?”


End file.
